On the Contrary
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: A collection of 45 themes that are Sasuke and Naruto centric. [COMPLETED]
1. Theme 1

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **1/45  
**Word Count: **215 words  
**Warning: **Perhaps some OOC.  
**Theme: **Goodbye

There was no such things as goodbye, at least to Naruto. He believe this before there was never a 'hello', or a 'welcome' to start with. There was nothing, except for his goal, which needed neither greeting nor farewell.

It was a paradox to say he needed no one. Everyone needed someone, whether it was their parent, sensei, friend, or a special someone. Naruto knew this, but attempted to contradict it anyway.

When a certain person from his three-person group happened to slither his way into his life, Naruto knew it was fruitless to push him away. With every attempt he did, he would come back into the blonde's life, making everything seem alright again; that all the miseries from his past were a dream, a nightmare.

So when it was time to say goodbye to his savior, Naruto just couldn't find the words to tell him so. He watched the retreating back motionless, except for the few tears that ran down his face.

There was no such thing as goodbye, as long as there was no such thing as hello. But after Sasuke made his way into Naruto's life, goodbye seemed so far away while hello was so close. He never believed that goodbye could arrive so quickly.

But that was just a paradox.


	2. Theme 2

**Drabble Rating: **T  
**Status: **2/45  
**Word Count: **252 words  
**Warning: **Cuddling.  
**Theme: **Sleeping Face

Light filtered through the partially opened window across the floor of the room, spilling itself across the bed upon the sleeping figures. The darker haired of the two stirred, blinking back sleep as he took in the morning. That's when Sasuke noticed the other person in the bed with him.

A head of blonde was nestled in the nook of Sasuke's arm, with a hand across his bare chest. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he realized he was _cuddling _with his rival.

Taking upon further inspection, Sasuke noted the even breathing that would never be present if the boy were awake. It was amusing how someone like Naruto could be pent up with so much energy, and anger.

There was something else different about his companion: the serene expression on his face. Something that would have never been seen by anyone else. It wasn't even meant for Sasuke to see, but he had.

Naruto's lips were drawn out to an even line, and there was a little space between where his tongue tip kept poking through with each breath. The scowl lines that were normally present during the day had faded, barely noticeable at all. His vivid blue eyes were concealed behind closed eyelids.

Sasuke's hand wandered to the blonde hair, which he ran his fingers through a couple times before Naruto stirred. Instead of waking up, the boy continued to sleep, mumbling something about Ramen noodles…

Whatever it was, Sasuke would wait for Naruto to wake up before asking about it.


	3. Theme 3

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **3/45  
**Word Count: **177 words  
**Warning: **Some OOCness.  
**Theme: **Good Morning

Sasuke felt the mattress sag gently, as if someone had just taken a seat beside him. Opening his eyes, he saw that the sun had barely begun to rise and he already had a visitor.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted cheerfully. "How're you doing?"

Sasuke blinked. Naruto? What was he doing here? What if they got caught--

Oh, so _that's _why he's here so early.

"I'm fine," Sasuke sat up with a yawn. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you!" Naruto pointed to a tray with a full breakfast on it. "And to bring you breakfast. I never get to do it for you, cause you always eat in the cafeteria and get swarmed by girls, so I thought it would be a nice change." He blushed. "I just got what you normally ordered each morning; I didn't dare get you anything extreme seeing how I don't know your taste buds that well yet."

"This is fine," Sasuke began on his toast, "and don't worry, you'll find out what I like soon enough."

Naruto grinned.


	4. Theme 4

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **4/45  
**Word Count: **170 words  
**Warning: **None really.  
**Theme: **Body Temperature

He was freezing. He couldn't tell if he was on shore or still in the frigid water, but he was freezing.

He couldn't feel his lower limbs anymore; for all he knew, he probably didn't have any legs anymore. He felt nothing, except the numbness of death seemingly crawling up his body.

That was when he felt it: heat. Another's body pressed close to his, arms wrapped snugly around him, chest connected to chest; he felt life.

He opened his eyes to find worried blue ones, looking back at him through gold bangs. He couldn't say anything; he couldn't move his arms, so instead, he smiled and leaned forward so his head rested on the shoulder of Naruto.

He felt the heat slowly returning to his body; the numbness ebbing away as Naruto's hand rubbed in circles on his back. Finally regaining feeling in his arms, he wrapped them around the blonde in an embrace for life, afraid to leave the heat: afraid of dying.

Naruto's body heat promised life.


	5. Theme 5

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **5/45  
**Word Count:** 97 words  
**Warning:** Implications.  
**Theme: **Scratching With Nails

Naruto stared at the little box that rested on the palm of Sasuke's hand. Hesitantly, he took it and glanced up at the dark haired boy, who nodded.

Taking the lid off, a puzzled look appeared on Naruto's face when he pulled out a pair of nail clippers. He looked up at Sasuke, confused.

Sasuke pointed to his back with a wince. "You scratch hard, and it's getting difficult to come up with excuses. Especially for going a while without missions. I can't blame them on the enemies."

Naruto blushed, depositing the clippers into his pants pocket.


	6. Theme 6

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **6/45  
**Word Count:** 106 words  
**Warning:** Stinky underwear.  
**Theme: **Ten

"Oooh! He makes me so mad!" Naruto stomped down the hallway, Sasuke close on his tail.

"Who?"

"Kakashi-sensei! He thinks he knows what's best for me! He so does not!" Naruto fumed, nearly trampling over another student.

"Don't let him get the better of you. You have to keep that temper of your at bay. Try counting to ten when you get pissed off."

Naruto sighed as he stopped walking. "Fine."

Just then, another student passed by. "Hey, Naruto, did Kakashi finally suggest to you to change your underwear? Cause man, you stink..."

Naruto didn't even make it to 'uh' before lunging at the kid.


	7. Theme 7

**Drabble Rating: **T  
**Status: **7/45  
**Word Count:** 170 words  
**Warning:** OOC due to cutting.  
**Theme: **Scars

"Let me see," Sasuke held out a hand and gave a firm gaze to the blond boy.

Naruto gulped, then held out his arm with a wince as Sasuke grabbed it and yanked the sleeve up to the shoulder.

The dark haired boy leveled a glare to Naruto after scanning the length of his arm. "Naruto, what is this?"

"N-nothing," he mumbled, yanking back his arm. "Just—scars, from previous missions and battles--"

"Bullshit," Sasuke growled bluntly, "those are self-inflicted." Naruto's gaze went downcast. "Naruto, I--" There was an intake of air as Sasuke pulled up his own sleeve and showed his own marks to the blond.

Naruto stared wordlessly at the various cuts and angles in the flesh. He then looked up to the boy. "You mean you--"

"Yeah, I did." Sasuke sighed, then pulled his sleeve down. Abruptly, he hugged Naruto who gasped in surprise.

"You're not alone, Naruto. I'm here for you." He murmured into his ear.

Naruto clung back. "And you're not alone, either."


	8. Theme 8

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **8/45  
**Word Count:** 132 words  
**Warning:** None really.  
**Theme: **Rumors

"Did you hear the rumor, Ino?" Sakura chewed on a bit of her hair.

"What one? There's a zillion out there." Ino rolled her eyes.

"How Naruto and Sasuke are going out!" The pink haired girl windmilled her arms. "It's gotta be fake! Sasuke hates Naruto, and vice versa!"

"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard," another girl snorted. "Sasuke gay with Naruto? Who started this rumor?"

"A witness, supposedly," Sakura chewed her lip, "it was said that they were seen holding hands and kissing."

Lee, who couldn't help but overhear, snorted and laughed. "You mean like that?" He pointed across the courtyard.

Everyone turned and gaped when they saw Sasuke peck Naruto on the cheek and hug him.

Sakura grumbled and buried her face in her hands. "Ha, rumors indeed."


	9. Theme 9

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **9/45  
**Word Count:** 95 words  
**Warning:** Kisses.  
**Theme: **Practice

"Again."

"Selfish bastard."

Sasuke felt lips connect to his in a sloppy fashion in a bad attempt of a kiss. The lips pulled away a second later and Sasuke glared.

"Again, with more passion."

There was some grumbling, but the returning of lips, with a bit more emotion (and tongue), was neater.

_Hn, not bad. _

"Again."

"Arg!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the back of the head and forced himself in a crushing kiss, but pulled away a minute later.

Sasuke blinked, then grinned. "Again."

It wouldn't be another hour until they moved onto lesson two.


	10. Theme 10

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **10/45  
**Word Count:** 108 words  
**Warning:** None, really.  
**Theme: **Real Summer Night

The breeze wasn't hot as it was during the day. It was comfortable, and the usually bustling village was serene due to everyone getting to bed to rest for the upcoming day.

Two people weren't asleep, however. A blond was snuggled close to a dark haired boy, both sitting on a porch swing watching the moon and stars.

No words could really describe the moment between them. It was a comfortable, companionable silence. Both were afraid to move, in fear of ruining the blissful moment.

All in all, for Sasuke, who had his arms wrapped around Naruto, who was snuggled close, this was ultimately a real summer night.


	11. Theme 11

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **11/45  
**Word Count:** 154 words  
**Warning:** Perhaps some OOC.  
**Theme: **Sigh

Naruto looked up from the scrolls he was studying, to the dark haired boy who was leaning against a tree working on an assignment. He let out a soft sigh.

"Something wrong?"

Naruto jumped. "Er—no—why?"

"You sighed." Black eyes met with his.

"Just—tired. From studying, is all." Naruto rolled up the scrolls, tucked them into his knapsack, crawled over to Sasuke, and leaned against the tree with him.

Sasuke side-looked at him, and with a smirk, he sighed as well.

It was Naruto's turn to ask.

"Something wrong?"

Sasuke placed his papers on the ground in front of him. "Yeah," Naruto blinked. "I'm sitting next to my lover and I have _yet_ to get a single kiss from him all morning long. There is something wrong with that picture." He puffed a cheek out teasingly.

Naruto grinned, taking the bait. He leaned forward and pecked Sasuke on the cheek.

"That's better."


	12. Theme 12

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **12/45  
**Word Count:** 304 words  
**Warning:** Cursing. Idiotic ramen stand workers?  
**Theme: **Ramen

"Hmm, should I have the beef flavored or the chicken?"

Sasuke picked up a noodle with his chopsticks and growled. "Just pick one, dobe. By the time you actually decide, I'll have already up and left for training."

"Ah! But—but!" The blond made an agitated noise, but then pointed at nothing in particular. "I'll take the beef!"

"I'm sorry, but we're out of beef."

Sasuke's eyes left his bowl and looked up at the man at the ramen stand.

Naruto went into a frenzy. "What do you mean you're out of beef flavored ramen?"

"We just sold our last bowl to that young man." He pointed to Sasuke.

The blond whipped his head around and glared right at Sasuke.

Sasuke slurped up a noodle.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto lunged at the boy. "YOU ATE THE LAST BEEF!"

"Not my problem. You should've ordered before me."

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THERE WASN'T ANY MORE BEEF?"

"Uh, sir? Please don't kill the paying customer." The ramen stand worker made a nervous sound when Naruto's eyes landed on him, shooting kanai's and other sharp weapons mentally at him. "Uh, ignore me. If you kill him, just give me his wallet. I don't care what you do to him."

Naruto focused his attack back at Sasuke. He charged again. Sasuke propped a foot on Naruto's chest, keeping the raving boy away from his lunch. "Naruto, I'm warning you. If you keep it up, neither of us will be eating this. Instead, you'll be wearing it!"

"I WANT BEEF RAMEN!"

"Good news sir! We found another!" He placed the bowl on the counter.

Naruto instantly dove into his ramen.

Sasuke glared at him, then at the vender. "Now what was this about taking my wallet?"

The vender laughed nervously before diving into the back room.


	13. Theme 13

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **13/45  
**Word Count:** 275 words  
**Warning:** Fluff. Lots of fluff.  
**Theme: **Flowers

Sasuke was not the type of guy that would go and buy flowers. Not for a friend. Not even for his deceased family.

He didn't believe that flowers could change anything. He believed that they were just like any other plant out there; they couldn't create love, joy, or create peace. A plant was a plant, nothing more.

However, during a day when he found himself laying in a meadow with Naruto, he had opened his eyes to find the blond holding a wild flower with a grin on his face.

"Isn't it pretty, Sasuke?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and grumbled. "It's just a flower. It just looks pretty now, but soon it'll shrivel up and die." He opened one eye to see the blonde's reaction.

He felt guilty as Naruto stared at it, disheartened. He watched as he tossed the flower and laid on the grass once more.

Later that day, on his way home, Sasuke couldn't get that sad face of Naruto out of his mind. He paused when he realized that, maybe, flowers are more than just a plant. Without hesitation, he dashed into a nearby floral shop.

The next day, Sasuke found himself standing in front of the blonde's door. Knocking loudly, the door flung open to reveal a half-asleep, yet mostly irritated Naruto. "What?"

Sasuke pulled out the flowers he had purchased and held them in the blonde's face. Naruto gaped, and took the flowers. Smiling, he lunged at Sasuke and held him in a firm hug. Sasuke smiled faintly, and hugged back.

Every week, Sasuke goes to that same shop and buys another bouquet of flowers.

Just for Naruto.


	14. Theme 14

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **14/45  
**Word Count:** 221 words  
**Warning: **Perhaps some OOC. Stalkage.  
**Theme: **Instinct

_Step. Stop. Pause. Turn. Look. _

_Repeat process until destination has been reached. _

Sasuke's nerves were on edge. His inner thoughts consisted of paranoia and agitation. 'Who's following me and what the hell do they want?'

He stepped forward again, but skipped two parts of his method and whipped around when he heard a whoosh.

_P.A.R.A.N.O.I.A._

Trouble with a capital T.

He stepped again, but kept his head pointed in the same direction he had heard the whoosh.

This time, it came from ahead of him. He gave himself whiplash as his head spun around only to catch a blur of gold.

_Hn. Interesting._

Sasuke's assessment of the situation: Currently being stalked. I know who the stalker is, but what I need to do is make the stalker become the stalked.

_Hn..._

Sasuke knew exactly where his stalker was standing. After figuring the pattern, he came across a theory as to where this fellow may dash for on his next step.

If he steps is more like it.

Sasuke raised a foot...waiting...

He could sense the perpetrator growing anxious.

Lowering it slowly, he waited for the moment...

...just as the blur sped out, he whipped around and dove at him.

"S-Sasuke? How did you..."

Sasuke held Naruto in a firm hug. "Dobe, think I couldn't sense it was you?"

"Damn your instincts."


	15. Theme 15

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **15/45  
**Word Count:** 176 words  
**Warning: **None. Except sleeping Sasuke-kun.  
**Theme: **Hair

"Sasuke! I'm home!" Naruto walked into his apartment, dropping his bag onto the floor and kicked off his shoes into the corner. He walked into the living room and noticed a lump lying on his couch. Stalking over to it silently, he leaned over and saw a sleeping Sasuke.

He smiled, and reached down to adjust the blanket that was strewn messily on the boy's lap, when something caught his eye. Sasuke's hair wasn't defying gravity like it normally did. Even on missions, his hair would somehow find ways to stick up, but as he slumbered peacefully, his hair seemed to relax.

Naruto slowly reached for the dark hair and just brushed a finger along the strands. _So soft..._

This time, he kneeled down and began to run his fingers through it. Towards the scalp, the hair was the softest. But as he ran his fingers towards the ends of each strand, he could feel the coarse texture.

"Nn...Naruto?" Sasuke blinked several times drowsily and looked to the blond.

Naruto smiled at him. "Hey, I'm home."


	16. Theme 16

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **16/45  
**Word Count: **268 words  
**Warning: **None really.  
**Theme: **Devotion

Sasuke wandered through the busy streets, hands in his pockets, ignoring each girl crying out his name as they declared their everlasting love for him. He scoffed at them.

Several times that morning he had to shove some girls away as they attempted to get his attention with hugs, kisses, and other body parts he had no interest in. It was really starting to irritate him.

As much as Sasuke wanted a normal relationship—with that girl he could call his own, the special girl he could say 'I love you' to, that special girl he could walk in the rain with hand in hand, that girl that would be home waiting for him when he arrived from work—Sasuke knew that it would be fruitless. There was no such thing as normal in his life.

There had been times, when as much as he hated to admit it, he did find some girls really attractive and almost wanted to go with them. But he had to remember, he already had someone waiting for him. That someone put their trust in him, and with that trust all their love. So he turned them down, and went on his way.

So now, as he walks down that busy street, wondering why he turned down so many girls that could be 'that girl', a familiar voice would break him out of his thoughts--

_"Oi! Sasuke! Come on over! I'll treat yah to some ramen!"_

--and cause Sasuke to smile, remember why he was so devoted to Naruto in the first place, and why no girl could ever replace him.


	17. Theme 17

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **17/45  
**Word Count: **409 words  
**Warning:** None really.  
**Theme: **Valentine's Day

"Arg." Naruto slumped in his chair and rested his head in the nook of his arms.

Sasuke looked up from his lunch. "What's with you?"

Naruto scowled over to him. "Nothing," he paused. "Bastard."

The dark haired boy rolled his eyes and bit into his rice ball, then stared at the blond. He knew that if he irritated him, he could find out whatever was troubling him. "Whatever. Just quit your grumbling over nothing."

It worked. Naruto took the bait. He flung up from his desk and started raving. "It's not over nothing! Today's Valentine's Day! The worst day of the year, besides Christmas!" His face burned with anger and embarrassment.

Sasuke stared some more, then calmly placed the rice ball onto his napkin. "Is that what the fuss is over?"

"Hey! You have a whole swarm of people who would die to give you stuff! While I," he pointed to himself. "I have people who would rather die than give me anything, so shut your mouth!"

The Uchiha laced his fingers, calmly watching Naruto with understanding eyes. "So, what would you if someone were to give you something?"

Naruto faltered. "I—I don't know, because I honestly never thought anyone would ever give me anything." His eyes went downcast. "And plus I don't know what people get on Valentine's Day, except for that chocolate shit, and stuffed animals." He made a face.

"If you don't like that stuff," Sasuke picked up his rice ball again. "Why are you complaining?"

"It's, well, the principle. The fact that that person thought of me, and actually wanted to do something for me." Naruto scowled. "Oh, what the hell am I telling you for?" Naruto shoved back from his desk and stomped off.

Sasuke bit into his lunch with a thoughtful expression. A small smile played on his lips as he finished his meal, and in a rush, he was out of the door and off down to the main section of the village.

-----

Naruto dragged himself towards his apartment. Another lousy holiday. Nothing new.

He pulled out his keys for his apartment, and as he made it to the top steps, he faltered—nearly tumbling backwards.

Sitting in front of his door was a box of chocolates, a stuffed fox, and a card. Naruto picked up the card and read it.

"_Happy Valentine's Day, dobe._

_-Sasuke."_

Naruto smiled. Suddenly, he felt someone hug him from behind.

"Thanks, Sasuke."

"No problem."


	18. Theme 18

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **18/45  
**Word Count: **277 words  
**Warning: **Perhaps some OOC.  
**Theme: **Promise

"Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked up from the scroll he was studying and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "I was just thinking, well, more like wondering..." His face began to turn pinkish.

Sasuke stared some more. "Wondering...what?"

"Well," Naruto hid his face. "Please don't laugh at me!"

Sasuke held back a chuckle at his nervousness and faintly smiled instead. "Well, what is it? Out with it. I can't help you if you're acting like one of those girls—"

"I'm not a girl!" The blonde's face was dangerously red now. "I was just wondering if you'd promise me something, but never mind now!" He 'hmphed' and put his back to the dark-haired boy.

Sasuke blinked. "Promise...promise you what?"

"I said never mind." Naruto made a pouty face.

The Uchiha sighed, laying the scroll down beside him before crawling over to the blond. "I'm sorry, Naruto. You know, for calling you a girl."

Naruto shifted his eyes to the Uchiha, with the same pout in place. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Now will you tell me?"

The blond nodded hesitantly, letting the pout slide. "It may sound silly, but I'm serious."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement.

"I was just wondering if you would promise me that," he paused. He drew in a breath and murmured. "Promise me that you'll never leave me."

The dark haired boy stared. "That's it?"

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke smiled. "Naruto, you dobe, I would never leave you."

"Promise?"

Sasuke nodded. "I promise, but you have to promise me that you'll never leave me." He stretched his arms out welcoming Naruto into them. "Promise?"

Naruto allowed himself to be drawn in and grinned. "I promise."


	19. Theme 19

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **19/45  
**Word Count: **433 words  
**Warning: **Mean!Villagers and a Nervous Wreck!Sasuke.  
**Theme: **Tears

Sasuke was on the verge of insanity. Naruto had not come home yet, and it was already well on its way past nine in the evening. He paced back and forth until a knock sounded at his door. He dashed across the room, threw the door open, ready to give the blond a long lecture about causing his black hair to gray at such an early age when Iruka's face was exposed to him. He froze. "Iruka-sensei? Have you seen Naruto?"

"Uh, Sasuke," he brushed back a stray hair. "Sorry to say I haven't seen Naruto anywhere. We have Kakashi and Sakura looking, but nothing as of yet."

Sasuke bit his lip. Grabbing his weapons pouch, he dashed out the door. "I'm going to go look for him. You stay here, and if he gets back before I do, make him stay. Neither of you leave." With that, he bounded through the treetops.

-----

His heart pounded in his head while his thoughts clouded his mind. 'Where could he be? Where—how—"

_The lake?_

Changing directions, he bounded for the lake where the two would hang out when they needed each other's company.

'_Please be there. Please be there. Please be there!'_

As the lake came into view, relief flooded him. Sitting on the dock was Naruto, legs kicking back and forth gently with his face hidden. How could they have missed him?

"Naruto!" Sasuke practically lunged at him and held him in a death hug. "Where have you been! I was so worried—" Sasuke felt something wet on his chest. He pulled the blond back and his frown deepened. "Naruto?"

The blond lifted his head up. Tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes made him out of character. Sasuke grimaced. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry, i-it wasn't—" He whimpered.

"What? What are you sorry for?"

Naruto sniffled and pulled out a small box. It was damaged. Sasuke took it and pulled off the torn lid. Inside was two ornaments, both broken.

"I'm sorry, I broke them when I tripped. I was running because the villagers were throwing things at me again and—"

Sasuke had placed the box onto the ground and enveloped him in a hug. "Naruto, it's not your fault. I'll speak to them tomorrow." He brushed a hand through the blond hair. "What are they for anyway?"

"Y-your birthday." was the muffled reply.

Sasuke smiled. "Naruto, thank you very much. But the one thing I would rather have more than anything in the world is you."

Naruto looked up, tears already stopped and drying. He smiled.


	20. Theme 20

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **20/45  
**Word Count: **333 words  
**Warning: **None. Except 'Gay boys are hot' implications.  
**Theme: **Sakura

"Sakura is going to kill me." Naruto poked his head out from behind Sasuke as they walked down the hallway at the school.

"Nonsense, why would you say that?"

"Because we're going out!" The blonde's paranoia grew. "She's going to pulverize me just like back when I accidentally kissed you!"

Sasuke grabbed his wrist and dragged him down the hallway. "Oh hush up; she's not going to kill you."

Naruto yanked free from his grasp. "You don't know Sakura like I do! I've _been _on her bad side before, I know what it's like to face her wrath, and believe me, it's scary."

Sasuke was about to scoff when a voice rang out. "Oh Sasuke! Naruto!" It was Sakura, in all her glory, with a giant smile on her face.

"Hey you two! What's up?" She continued to smile, hands folded behind her back.

Naruto stepped behind Sasuke. "N-nothing..."

Sakura wagged a finger at them. "Na ah! There is something! So don't you two try to worm your way out of this one."

Sasuke attempted to avoid getting himself involved by stepping behind Naruto, who in turned squealed in terror.

"Uh—uh—got a haircut?"

She shook her head, still smiling. "Nope! Nothing about me!"

"Kiba got a new dog?" He asked hopefully, attempting to hide behind Sasuke again but failed miserably because the boy had a grip on his back.

Sakura finally hmphed, placing her hands on her hips. "Oh! You two! You are such dickheads! Just admit it! You're going out!"

The boys faces paled. _Oh no...her_ _wrath is coming..._

She squealed. "It's so cute! Two rivals! Boyfriends! Lovers! Yeah, I'm jealous and all that Sasuke is with you Naruto, but you can't break up a couple like you!" She bit a fist as she held back another squeal. "Gay boys are so hot!" With that, she did one final spazz before waving once and skipped away.

Naruto and Sasuke blinked.

"What the hell just happened?"

"Sakura—that's what just happened."


	21. Theme 21

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **21/45  
**Word Count: **289 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Alone/One Person

Sasuke strolled quietly down the first path, hands in his pockets and eyes observing every inch of scenery he passed. It was a beautiful night. The weather was good with clear skies, moon out bright, and all the people were nestled away in their homes sleeping. It was a rare treat to be able to see Konoha still and peaceful.

He walked around the buildings and saw the lake. He breathed in the fresh air.

Continuing his journey, he paused in mid-step when he noticed a lone figure sitting on the docks. He squinted.

_Naruto?_

Carefully, he slunk down the path and stopped at the first boards of the dock. He cleared his throat loudly, causing Naruto to jump and whirl his head.

"W-what do you want, bastard?"

"What are you doing out here, Naruto?"

"I could ask you the same!"

"I was walking home after training late." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto harrumphed in annoyance. "I was out here so I could sit and think."

"Alone?"

Naruto looked up with an extremely irritated expression with glints of hurt in his eyes. "Well, yeah. I don't have any friends who would do stuff like this with me." He roughly rested his chin on a clenched fist. "Besides, I'm used to being alone. I've been alone all my life, so it doesn't matter."

_'Alone all your life? Naruto, that does matter...to me.'_

"Well, you're not alone now." Sasuke sat down beside him and allowed his legs to swing freely off the edge. He turned to see a startled Naruto. "So, care to share your thoughts with me?" He gave an assuring smile.

Naruto snapped to life and grinned back. "Sure! Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Thanks."

_For not leaving me._


	22. Theme 22

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **22/45  
**Word Count: **279 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Rain

"Oi, dobe, get in here before you catch your death." Sasuke growled with the door opened slightly.

"Gimme a few." Naruto stood in the pouring rain, enjoying the coolness on his face. He turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Come join me!"

"No, that's okay--"

"Please?" Naruto whimpered. Sasuke glared before kicking off his sandals and stepped into the weather. The mud squeezed through his toes and the rain pelted down like tiny beads.

"See? I'm out. Now let's go inside--"

Naruto grabbed his arm and pulled him farther out into the yard. "Come on! Let's dance!"

Sasuke stumbled at this. "Wait a minute! I don't dance!"

"You mean you've never danced in the rain?" Naruto tilted his head.

"No! When would I have the time?" He glared.

"Well, it's not like it's a mission or anything, or takes up ten minutes of your time. It's just something fun to do!" Naruto twirled a couple times to emphasize his point.

Sasuke stared blankly. "Fun? Naruto, you realize who you're asking this--"

"I know." Naruto grabbed his hands and began to run around him, causing Sasuke to stumble in an awkward twirl.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke toppled into the blonde's chest.

"See? You just danced in the rain with me!" He grinned.

Sasuke looked up. "That was a very bad dance then."

"Well," Naruto hmphed, releasing Sasuke and crossed his arms. "It's not my fault that I have a clumsy dance partner."

Sasuke leaped up and grabbed Naruto's hand and put an arm around his waist. "Well, let me redeem myself."

Naruto smiled.

The rain slowed as the two shared their company...

...just dancing in the rain.


	23. Theme 23

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **23/45  
**Word Count: **227 words  
**Warning: **Perhaps some OOC.  
**Theme: **Like? (As in "Is it love?")

"Admit it, you like him."

Naruto put on a flabbergasted look as Kiba smirked knowingly.

"You do! Don't you!"

"No I don't!" Naruto's face reddened as he clenched his hands into fists, threatening to punch him in the face.

"It's okay to love your rival." Kiba waved a hand in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' fashion. "In fact, it's very common." He grinned.

Naruto flew back a yard at the smile. "Ew! Get away from me!"

Kiba laughed as Naruto ran off. "Oh it's denial all right!"

-----

Naruto clenched his shirt, panting after the mad dash. "What the hell is wrong with me? If I wasn't in love, I wouldn't be panicking like this! Do I really—"

"Oi, dobe."

"—love him?" Naruto squeaked out his last word. Lo and behold, there stood Sasuke Uchiha in all his glory.

"You love you?" Sasuke tilted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"N-no one!" Naruto waved his arms. "It was just a misunderstanding, really! Nothing more!" He rubbed the back of his head, laughing awkwardly.

Sasuke 'hn'ed, closed his eyes and smiled. "Well, all right then." He walked towards Naruto and was about to step past him when he stopped, right beside him. Naruto froze, feeling Sasuke's smirk.

"Just to let you know, you're mine." With that, he walked off whistling, leaving behind Naruto flushed and panting from the moment.


	24. Theme 24

**Drabble Rating: **T  
**Status: **24/45  
**Word Count: **194 words  
**Warning: **Naughty boys. :)  
**Theme: **Caught

"Oi, where's the key?"

"Key?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE A KEY?"

"Eh, heh—funny eh?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, if you don't find the key to these cuffs in five seconds, I'm going to murder you—"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Sasuke and Naruto's heads whipped to the window where their former sensei sat, perched happily like a fool.

"Yo!" He held up a hand in his usual greeting, which just pissed off his former pupils.

"Don't you have any decency to knock?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any keys on you, do you?"

"Get lost!"

"Help me!"

Well, it mostly pissed off Naruto.

Kakashi merely observed the situation. "Handcuffs to the headboard. Never would've thought of Sasuke being the underdog when it came to this—"

"Stop making comments and help free me so I can kill him!" Sasuke kicked violently.

Kakashi smirked under the mask. "Boy, I wonder what the girls are going to say when I tell them that I caught their favorite Uchiha in bed with another boy. And he's the _uke!_" He waved. "Toodles!"

"COME BACK!"

"NO!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"OH SHIT!"

Naruto never did find that key.


	25. Theme 25

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **25/45  
**Word Count: **301 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Letters

Sasuke brought a cardboard box into the bedroom, dropped it on the floor, gazing at the mess. "So, you just want me to start throwing stuff into the box?"

"Yup," Naruto's voice called from the kitchen. "No need to organize. Half of it will probably be thrown out anyway."

Sasuke rolled his shoulders and knelt by a pile of clothes. He began to throw them in. This process continued until he reached a layer of papers. He picked them up and shuffled through them, pausing when a name caught his eye.

It was _his _name.

They were letters. A thick pile of letters, undelivered and unsigned, but the writing made the writer quite obvious.

He scanned the pages. The first note was from their school days, back at the incident of the kiss. In the letter, Naruto was apologizing.

The next letter was dated after the Haku battle. It was in barely legible text, as it were hastily written. It was talking about how worried he was for Sasuke, and how horrible his life would be for him if the Uchiha had truly died.

The next page he read was talking about the confusing emotions he was feeling towards Sasuke.

"Oi, how's it go—ing?" Naruto froze in the doorway.

Sasuke waved the papers. "What are these?"

Naruto's face reddened. "Uh—"

"Letter's to me?"

The blond hid his face. "Eh—"

"Why didn't you send them?"

The head of blond flew up. "Would you send letters as corny as that?"

Sasuke stared at the pages, then at Naruto. "Yeah, and not all of them are corny." Naruto stared. "Okay, some of them are, but Naruto..." Sasuke stood and waved them in his face. "I expect these to be sent to me. Got it?"

Naruto grinned, grabbing the stack. "Eh, sure."


	26. Theme 26

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **26/45  
**Word Count: **274 words  
**Warning: **Bad day for Naruto.  
**Theme: **Hugs

"Aw, stupid." Naruto dragged himself out of the building as the other students rushed by to get home quickly. Sasuke was standing at the end of the sidewalk waiting.

"Oi, Naruto, what's up?" The two walked side by side as they headed off to Ichiraku's Ramen as they normally did after school. For some reason, Naruto seemed quite sluggish and down.

"Meh, it was a bad day. I knew I should've stayed in bed." Naruto put on a pout, swinging his arms side to side, as he leaned forward sluggishly.

Sasuke sucked the inside of his cheek, glancing a couple times at the boy. Suddenly, something that Iruka-sensei had told the students a while back clicked in his mind. "Hey, Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto stopped and turned to look at the Uchiha.

The dark-haired boy tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes, which curved upwards in a smile like Kakashi's. "Remember what Iruka-sensei told us a few years back, you know, about when a friend is having a bad day?"

The blond furrowed his brow in deep thought. He then shook his head slowly.

Sasuke smiled inwardly. '_Heh heh...'_

"Well, I'll show you. Stand up straighter." Naruto did as he was told. "Okay, now don't freak." Naruto opened his mouth to ask why but suddenly felt a set of arms around him, squeezing him gently.

Okay, sure, Sasuke felt like a sap. But come on, the bulging eyeballs and the gaping mouth was worth seeing. Plus, insulting the fish-face appearance on the blonde's face got Naruto hyped up in challenge mode, making him forget about his bad day.

Ah, thank you Iruka-sensei.


	27. Theme 27

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **27/45  
**Word Count: **174 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Difference

There's a difference between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. It's obvious to anyone who meets them, or even just happen to see them in a village shop.

Naruto is light, energetic, brimming with emotion.

Sasuke is dark, calm, and quite stone faced when it came to emotion.

Naruto is despised by all of Konoha.

Sasuke is loved by everyone, and admired for his skill.

Yet, as different as they seem, they aren't really that different at all.

They both suffered a bad childhood. Both go back each night to an empty home. And both are determined to accomplish their mightiest dream through any course of action.

They realized this, through the irony of it all. They realized that despite their differences, and their rivalry, they do share some of the same qualities and faults.

So now neither of them go back each night to an empty home anymore. Neither of them are lonely anymore, seeing as how all they have to do is turn on their side and the other lays beside them, slumbering.


	28. Theme 28

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **28/45  
**Word Count: **257 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Back

"Jeese, Sasuke, what did you do?"

Sasuke winced at the accusing tone in the blonde's voice. "I—fell?" It was more of a question than an answer.

The blond didn't like it one bit. To show his disapproval for the lie, he smacked him hard on the back.

"EGAD! What the hell was that for!" Sasuke turned his head, leveling a glare at the blond.

Naruto glared back.

"..." Sasuke sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to hide it from Naruto anyway, so here goes nothing. "I got whammed pretty good into a post. I was downtown getting some things we needed and overheard someone talking about you, calling you a nasty demon, so I told him off. He punched me pretty solid." Sasuke nodded his head towards his bruised back.

"Jesus Sasuke! What'd you go and get yourself in a fight for over me?" Naruto placed an icepack on the bruising.

"Because I don't want them saying nasty things about you! It's not right!" Sasuke winced and settled back into the pillow.

"So, what happened to that guy? Did he keep talking or did you just leave?"

"Oh hoh hoh, you think so little of me." Sasuke grinned. "I kicked his ass real good. I doubt he'll sit for a week, and I don't think his hair will be growing back anytime soon."

Naruto's face suddenly appeared to his left. "You didn't..."

Sasuke cackled. "Heh heh, yup. Crispy bastard. I roasted 'im goooooood."

Naruto fell face first into the mattress laughing.


	29. Theme 29

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **29/45  
**Word Count: **396 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Name

The two boys stared at each other at opposite ends of the path. One glared, the other seemed mesmerized by the fact he was getting attention.

The glaring one spoke. "What are you looking at?"

The other flinched, then grinned. "You spoke to me!"

The first one stopped scowling and raised his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"No one has ever spoken to me other than Iruka-sensei!" The blond boy grinned merrily. He closed his eyes, face smiling bright. He spread his arms and raised them high in the air. "Please! Tell me, what's your name?"

The other boy scowled again, and then crossed his arms. "I'm not telling you."

The blond paused for a minute with a neutral expression, but smiled again. "Okay, if you won't tell me your name, I'll tell you mine! My name Naruto Uzumaki! I don't have any parents, but the closet person who's a parent to me is Iruka-sensei. I like ramen, and I don't have any friends." His face saddened slightly at the last line.

The dark haired boy blinked, his entire shield of anger disappearing. "No parents? How were you born then?"

"My mom died when she had me." Naruto explained sadly.

"What about your dad?"

"I never met him."

The black haired boy made an 'o' with his mouth. He then looked down at his feet. "I don't have a family either. I used to, but they are all gone. My brother is still alive," he made a distasteful expression. "But I hate him." He suddenly looked to Naruto with wide eyes. "I don't have any friends either."

Naruto grinned at him slightly. "Wanna be my friend then?"

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment, and nodded. "Sure." He gave a small smile. He then looked up to the sky. "It's getting late, we should get to our homes." He turned to leave.

Naruto blinked, still stunned at the boy agreeing to be friends with him. "Oh, uh yeah. See you around." He turned to leave but heard the other boy speak again.

"Oh, by the way, Naruto," the blond turned his head and saw the black haired boy smile at him. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto didn't say anything as his new friend walked away. He turned, and grinned happily.

"Naruto and Sasuke, best friends forever! I like the sounds of that!" He murmured to himself.


	30. Theme 30

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **30/45  
**Word Count: **222 words  
**Warning: **Some OOCness.  
**Theme: **Last Kiss

Sasuke wasn't a beggar. Honest, he wasn't.

He would never stoop low enough to the point of begging. He wouldn't beg for mercy. He wouldn't beg for a fair trial if he were a convict. He wouldn't beg for a quick death.

So, why the hell was he begging Naruto for a_ kiss_?

"Come on, Naruto! I'm leaving for who knows how long and you won't give me a kiss goodbye?"

Naruto drew in his lips with a smirk.

Sasuke clenched his fists. "What do you want me to do, get on my knees and beg?"

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, and then quickly nodded with glee.

The Uchiha's inner being wanted to stab him repeatedly. However, the other half of Sasuke warned him that if he were to stab Naruto to death, there wouldn't be any more kisses.

Inner Sasuke instantly shut up and thought of another less death-resulting punishment for the blond.

Sasuke sighed. "Okay," he got down onto his knees in front of the blond, clasped his hands around Naruto's, and gave the best puppy look an Uchiha could muster. "Please, Naruto! With whatever softness in your heart, I want a kiss! Please! A last kiss before I go! Please!"

Naruto grinned, leaning down and did just that.

It was well worth begging.

Inner Sasuke couldn't agree more.


	31. Theme 31

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **31/45  
**Word Count: **153 words  
**Warning: **Some OOCness.  
**Theme: **Opportunity

This was a once in the lifetime opportunity.

Sasuke knew this.

He had the opportunity to do several things he wanted really badly with one, simple, smooth action.

The question was—would he do it?

Sasuke looked over and saw the fangirls, led by Ino and Sakura, fast approaching.

_Oh hell yeah he would. _

"Naruto!"

The blond looked up, and just as he did, the Uchiha lunged at him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Naruto! I love you! Please go out with me!"

So now, a few days later, Sasuke hasn't seen hide-or-hair of any fangirls, with the exception of Sakura who had to show up everyday due to the fact she was in his group. Plus, he's got an awesome boyfriend now.

As an added bonus, he got every single fangirl to pass out so he had a clear getaway.

Yes, it was a perfect opportunity. And it was well-used indeed.


	32. Theme 32

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **32/45  
**Word Count: **188 words  
**Warning: **Some OOCness.  
**Theme: **Kakashi

Kakashi was a simple man with simple ideas. Nothing really needed to be complex unless need be, or, in his case, he liked to get the kiddos so confused that they sputtered, foamed, and raved for days. Then he would calm them with the answer or say it was a joke.

Of course, he often wondered when all his teasing would come back and bite him on the ass. He pondered if his team would ever plot something against him just to get even for his trickery.

That's why, when he was walking through the woods one day and found Naruto and Sasuke in the middle of a make out session there, he thought it was just to get him riled up.

Later over dinner, when he brought up the topic, two beet red faces and one ranting female confirmed his worst nightmare come true.

It wasn't a joke.

It was real.

Oh how he wished he hadn't taken the scenic route.

But in the end, it was...sort of...well worth it. In an odd, twisted sense.

Heh heh, he was going to have sooooo much fun with this.


	33. Theme 33

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **33/45  
**Word Count: **237 words  
**Warning: **Cuteness.  
**Theme: **Address

"Why must it be the Uchiha Household?" Naruto filed through all the envelopes, glaring at each one that bore the Uchiha title.

"Because, dobe, this is the Uchiha house." Sasuke grabbed a couple envelopes from the blond and filed them away.

Naruto gruffed. "That's silly! Why is it still like that? I moved in here with you, shouldn't it be changed?"

"No, Naruto. This is still the Uchiha manor. It stays that way."

"Aw!"

Sasuke poked his head out of the filing cabinet and glared. "Now don't go doing that! It's not fair, Naruto. I let you move in—"

"—only cause you were sick of walking home each night after what we did." Naruto's lips curved like a cat's that just ate a prized canary.

Sasuke's face reddened. "That's beside the point. The point is, I let you move in. The address stays the same. Okay?"

Naruto puckered out his lower lip. Sasuke's eyes widened. _Oh, no he isn't..._

He wibbled.

_He did. _

Damn.

-----

"Eh?" The mailman looked from his envelopes to the address stamped on the side of the mailbox. He delivered the mail everyday, and that same mailbox always said Uchiha Household on it.

Now...it says Uchiha and Uzumaki Household?

"..." The mailman shrugged and stuffed the mail into the box. "I'm not asking." Then just as quickly, he sped away before the mailbox decided the change and read Hyuuga or Haruno.


	34. Theme 34

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **34/45  
**Word Count: **325 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Notebooks/Notes

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

The silver-haired man smiled under the mask and handed a pile of notebooks over tothe blond. "Good morning, Naruto. I was wondering if you could take these to Sasuke for me."

Naruto glared. "Me? Why not you? You had them, and you know where he leaves, so why—"

"I'm busy this morning and I wouldn't be able to go out that far to deliver them. In fact, I'm supposed to be at the Hokage's right now. Toodles!" With that, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Naruto scowled at the floor. "Busy my ass; you were late for a date with Iruka-sensei again, weren't yah? Bastard." He exited his place, nonetheless, and slammed the door. He marched onto Sasuke's house with the pile of notebooks tucked under his arm.

When he got there, there wasn't any sign that anyone was up. He marched up to the front door and pounded on it roughly. The handle turned and the door cracked open to reveal an annoyed Sasuke.

"What, dobe?"

"Bastard, Kakashi sent me here."

Sasuke stared at him, and then at the notebooks. "Those for me?"

"No, I felt like walking around with them tucked under my arm. Of course they're for you!"

Sasuke snagged them and closed the door without hesitation. Naruto gaped at the swift actions, and then kicked and growled at the door.

"What? No thank yous! What is this shit! I deliver them and I don't get any thank you!"

The door suddenly opened again and Sasuke reappeared. Swiftly, he leaned out and pecked Naruto on the cheek. "Thank you. Stop by again real soon." Then closed the door.

Naruto did stop by real soon. In fact, any and all deliveries that had to be made to Sasuke's house he quickly volunteered for. In some instances, the common five-minute trips took him several hours to get back from.

No one asked why, either.


	35. Theme 35

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **35/45  
**Word Count: **170 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Fight

"You're the stupidest person I've ever met!" Sasuke threw a punch at the blond in anger. "Stupid stupid stupid! You'll never learn, will you?"

"I know I'm stupid! I've been told that a billion times already." Naruto swiftly dodged the punch.

"But you don't listen, do you?" Sasuke kicked him, landing it in the stomach. Naruto flew into a tree, hard, and slumped to the ground in pain.

"Why should I listen if they don't listen to me?" Naruto spat back.

The Uchiha reached out, grabbed his collar, and held him in the air. "You idiot, I would've listened to you! Why didn't you tell me that you have the Kyuubi in you? How can I keep trusting you if you don't tell me the truth?"

Naruto looked away without a word. Hurt in his eyes.

"Because I knew that even if I told you, you wouldn't have believed me anyway."

Sasuke dropped him on the ground, and could only watch as Naruto scrambled to his feet and ran away.


	36. Theme 36

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **36/45  
**Word Count: **505 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Sorry

"Sasuke?" The pink haired girl stared at him, speechless. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Naruto?" He tried to look past her into her home only to have her lean in front of his face so he couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. But he doesn't want to speak with you." Sakura pushed him out, with dread in her expression and was about to close the door when he slammed a hand on the wood, swinging it open.

"I need to speak with him."

"Sasuke! Haven't you already done enough?" She yelled. "He came to me crying, _crying! _He never does that! What did you do to him?"

"I'm here to make amends for what I said." Sasuke growled. "Please, Sakura. Let me see him."

The pink haired girl bowed her head. "I—I don't know, Sasuke. He didn't want to see you, and I uphold any friend's request."

"I'm not a friend?"

Her eyes widened. "No! You are! But—" She frowned. "I don't know."

"Please, for five minutes. And then I'll leave."

She looked at him carefully before stepping aside. "He's in the living room."

Sasuke entered, nodding his thanks. He stepped through the house quietly until he found the living room. He found the blond seated on the couch staring at nothing in particular.

The Uchiha quietly walked over and saw down next to him. Naruto didn't move. He either didn't notice his presence, or didn't care.

"Naruto?" The blond still didn't speak. "I—I'm sorry, for upsetting you earlier." Sasuke noticed the blue eyes widen a little. "I really am, but, if you aren't willing to forgive me, I deserve it. But, really, I am sorry."

Sasuke slumped into the couch and sighed. There. He said it. Now it would be up to Naruto. If Naruto wanted to hate him, well okay. It would hurt, but he deserved it. If he forgave him, that would be wonderful and he would kiss him right then and there, and then carry him off to Ichiraku's in a small token of appreciation.

"You bastard," Sasuke flinched. Here comes the verbal beating. "You made me cry in front of Sakura." Sasuke blinked as he heard a small laugh. Looking at the blond, he saw a smile on the face as the Uzumaki wiped his eyes.

"I—"

"Shut up and listen." Sasuke instantly shut his mouth as Naruto spoke. "I shouldn't forgive you, but I am. Because I need you, and you need me." The Uchiha's eyes widened. "So, let's pretend that it never happened. Okay?" Naruto looked to Sasuke and gave him a smile.

Sasuke, true to his word, grabbed Naruto's face and planted a kiss on his lips. He then shot up from the couch, picked him up bridal style, but decided to throw him over his shoulder instead, and marched down to the Ramen stand, leaving behind a pleased yet stunned Sakura and an annoyed Naruto who quickly forgot about his annoyance when he was rewarded with two dozen bowls of Ramen.


	37. Theme 37

**Drabble Rating: **T  
**Status: **37/45  
**Word Count: **128 words  
**Warning: **Possessive lover.  
**Notes: **Use your imagination on who's the dominant and who's the recessive. If you want to know who I originally thought of when I wrote this, tell me so in a review or PM and I'll reply.  
**Theme: **Control

He had to be in control. He had to be the dominant one. He had to have _him_, and never let anyone else near _him_.

_He_ had to be by his side at all times, never leaving his sight. _He_ could never wander far, lest there be trouble as well as a scolding.

He couldn't help being obsessive about _him_, honestly. After nearly losing _him_ God knows how many times, he had finally put his foot down and declared himself "Bodyguard".

Bodyguard was an understatement. He was a possessive lover. Lover as it may be, he acted like a child that refused to share that one really rare extra cool toy with the neighborhood kids.

He didn't care. Cause _he_ was all his. He had all the control.


	38. Theme 38

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **38/45  
**Word Count: **207 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Clouds

"Sasuke," The Uchiha turned as his named was called. He looked to the blond and saw him staring at the sky. "Look at those clouds."

Sasuke looked, and then shrugged. "They're clouds. It doesn't look like it's going to rain, there's not that many in the sky."

"No, silly," Naruto smiled cheekily at him. "Look at the _shapes!_ Don't they remind you of anything?" Naruto looked back at the clouds. "That one right there reminds me of a kunai." He then pointed to one in another direction. "And that one reminds me of Kakashi because it looks like it's holding a book."

The dark-haired boy smiled. "You and your imagination."

"You got one too! You just don't use it!" Naruto put on a pout. "It's probably dead from the lack of usage."

"Are you saying I'm dull?"

"I'm just saying that you're unimaginative." Naruto smirked. "But if you really think you do have an imagination, see what you can come up with on that cloud." He pointed to a random one.

Sasuke looked up, with determination. Then it hit him—

--it looked liked Naruto.

He blinked, before looking back at a smirking Naruto. The Uchiha boy shook his head and pecked him on the forehead. "Dobe."


	39. Theme 39

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **39/45  
**Word Count: **142 words  
**Warning: **OOCness.  
**Theme: **It's Begun

"So," Naruto fumbled with his words, dragging a toe through the dirt as he scanned his brain for something to say.

"So," Sasuke was just the same way, except hiding it better. He stared at a rock, an oh-so interesting rock, kicked it, and was rewarded with a soft 'ting' as it hit metal.

"We're together now," Naruto blushed at his own statement. Sasuke blushed as well.

"Yup, boyfriend and—"

"—boyfriend."

"..." There was an awkward silence in the air.

"Interesting." Sasuke's statement of the year.

"Very." Naruto's penny pitch.

Sasuke decided that he had enough with awkward moments. He reached out, grabbed Naruto's hand, and smiled faintly. "Yeah, we're together now. Starting now and till who knows how long. So, let's begin being a couple, eh?"

Naruto grinned, leaned forward, and pecked him on the cheek. "It's already begun."


	40. Theme 40

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **40/45  
**Word Count: **183 words  
**Warning: **Hehe, bad implications.  
**Theme: **Don't Touch It!

"Sasuke, can I—you know—"

Sasuke glared at him through drowsy eyes. "Can you—what?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. "Can I... touch it?"

"No."

"Aw! You bastard!" Sasuke rolled onto his side, with his back to Naruto. "You always get to touch it, why can't I?"

"Because I said so. It's mine. Not yours. You have your own. Touch yours."

"But—but," Sasuke turned his head at a bad moment to see Naruto do the puppy eyes. "Yours are better than mine!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. He sighed, and sat up in bed. "Fine, go ahead."

Naruto leaped out of bed happily, ran over to Sasuke's dresser, and pulled out a pair of silky boxers. "I love your boxers! They are so _siiiiillllky_! Mine are rough and all cottony."

"Hey, put those down! I didn't mean that pair!" Sasuke leapt out of bed and grabbed the pair of boxers out of Naruto's grasp with a glare. "This is my favorite pair!"

"I like that pair too! You should wear them!"

"Why, so you can grope me?"

"Hn, never thought of that. But sure!"

"Naruto!"


	41. Theme 41

**Drabble Rating: **K+  
**Status: **41/45  
**Word Count: **160 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Notes:** Words are from a music video featuring Sasuke and Naruto and the song "Final Distance" by Utadi Hikari. Want the link, pm me with your email and I'll send it to you. It was damn good.  
**Theme: **Distance

_**I have to tell you something...**_

"Do you have to go?" Naruto watched Sasuke pack his weapons and some provisions into a sack, a sad expression on his face.

**_...I'm going on a journey..._ **

"I mean, I know it's a mission and all, but why so far away?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. But it gives good pay."

"I don't care about the pay, I don't want anything to happen to you!" Naruto cried out. "And you're so far away, what if something was to happen to you? I wouldn't be able to get to you in time!" The blonde's eyes trailed to the floor. "I wouldn't be able to save you."

He felt a set of arms wrap around him and he leaned back into the chest.

"Naruto, nothing will happen to me. I promise. No matter the distance, I'll always come back."

"No matter the distance?"

_**...I don't know if I can come back.**_

"No matter the distance."


	42. Theme 42

**Drabble Rating: **T  
**Status: **42/45  
**Word Count: **242 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Blood

Red. All over. Hot, red, sticky blood all over. On his hands, his hair, his face, all over his body.

He felt disgusted, dirty, tainted. He wanted to rip off his skin to get the nasty feeling of blood off him. It felt like it was seeping into his skin, tainting him further.

"_Sasuke..."_

He couldn't get it off! Why wouldn't it get off him? Why! Where was Naruto? Was this his blood? What happened? What had he done!  
_  
"Sasuke."_

Oh God! Did he kill him? Was this his love's blood seeping into him? Reminding him of his sinful act of murder? Where was the body! Where was Naruto!

"_Sasuke!"_

Suddenly, it stopped. The blood stopped oozing into him. A low rumble was heard, and then several drips. He looked up and saw it—

Rain.

The rain, it was washing it away.

"_Sasuke?"_

Was it really rain? It tasted salty. Were they tears? Who's were they?

"_Sasuke, please wake up."_

Was it Naruto crying for him? He could hear his voice, but he couldn't see him. It was too dark. There was too much going on.

The rain mixed with the blood. The blood rinsed off his hands.

He took a breath, and blinked. It felt like he just opened his eyes, because instead of seeing blood and rain, he saw several worried faces, but Naruto's was the first he saw.

"_Thank God, you're alive." _

The blood he saw was his own.


	43. Theme 43

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **43/45  
**Word Count: **268 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Gift

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Sasuke did as he was bidden and blinked when all he saw was Naruto's smiling face. A look of confusion swept over him. "But I thought you said—"

"Silly, of course I have a gift for you! Look in my hand!"

Sasuke looked down and in Naruto's hand was a box. It was about as big as a shoebox, maybe a little flatter and wider.

"Well open it, baka, it's not going to open itself!" Naruto grabbed the Uchiha's hand and placed the wrapped gift into his hand.

Sasuke licked his lips and slowly took off the wrapping and saw a cardboard box. He looked up to Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Open the box!" Sasuke could feel the excitement coming off Naruto in waves.

The dark-haired boy pulled the lid off the box and was faced with layers of tissue paper. Pulling each sheet out, he stopped when he reached the gift inside. He gingerly wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it out.

"It's not much, but it's just a little something as a token of appreciation." Naruto's face reddened at his words.

Sasuke smiled at the picture he held in front of him. It wasn't a cheap frame, by the looks of it. It was silver plated with several words engraved on it. The picture was with Sasuke and Naruto together after one of their training sessions, looking mightily exhausted but mightily pleased with themselves for their hard work.

The words on the frame read "Sasuke and Naruto: Best Friends For Life".

"Thanks, Naruto."

The blond grinned.


	44. Theme 44

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **44/45  
**Word Count: **239 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **Welcome Back

It was much too long for him to be gone, in his personal opinion. Much too long.

How long has it been since he saw that beautiful, laughing face that belonged to Naruto? How long has it been since he was able to kiss those lips? How long has it been since he was able to caress the skin on him?

How long has it been since he felt the warmth of his partner beside him at night? Too long, according to Sasuke. Much too long.

When he got word that the same blond he longed for would be returning from his yearlong mission, Sasuke quickly seized the opportunity to welcome him home at the gates to Konoha.

He stood with the crowd, waiting, watching, listening, and using his abilities to try to pick up the chakra from his love.

Then a voice cried out from the crowd. Sasuke perked up, even more alert than before, and saw movement...

...then a head of blond.

When he came into full view, the crowd went wild and began to cheer. Sasuke pushed past them, ignoring the Hokage and all other higher leveled ninjas and went right for Naruto.

The blond looked up, exhausted yet alive. He smiled tiredly, and stretched out his arms as Sasuke ran at him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Naruto," Sasuke squeezed him, making sure it was him and not an illusion.

"Welcome back."


	45. Theme 45

**Drabble Rating: **K  
**Status: **45/45  
**Word Count: **140 words  
**Warning: **None.  
**Theme: **One Year Later

One year has passed since things began to be the way they are now. One full year of bickering, teasing, kisses, hugs, loving, and cuddling. One full year of missions, fan girls, ramen, dinners, lunches, meetings. One full year of pissing off locals, turning down crushes, and surprise bathroom visits.

One year, that's three hundred and sixty five days. _(365)_

Eight thousand, seven hundred sixty six hours. _(8 766)_

Five hundred twenty five thousand, six hundred minutes_. (525 600)_

Thirty one million, five hundred fifty six thousand, nine hundred twenty six seconds._ (31 556 926)_

Every day, hour, minute, second, spent with him. Every breathing moment, all with him.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around the sleeping Naruto and stared up at the stars, smiling.

He couldn't think of a better way to spend a year—

--a year with Naruto.

* * *

_Author's Final Notes:  
Well, it's over. The Sasuke/Naruto series is completed. It was a thrill to write each drabble. I would like to thank everyone for their support and for their time in reading this series. Thank you all very much. _

**NARUTO **© MASASHI KISHIMOTO


End file.
